


To fall in love with someone you can trust (who would never give up)

by CallmeVee



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HSAU, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, stemily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Emily was the best of both worlds. A hot athlete and a fucking nerd. Stacie would be a shame if she wasted the chance.





	To fall in love with someone you can trust (who would never give up)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of PP Rare Pair Week 2018 is here!! I hope you like this little something I did, guys :)

Her heart was trying to get out of her chest and her whole body started to hurt. Taking a look at her phone, she decided to call it for the day.

'You should polish your moves, Stace' she could hear Megan's voice in her head. Even after she had improved the damn jump-split, she still felt it wasn't enough. If only she was a few inches shorter...

"You have to be kidding me" a whisper-like voice came from her right. Looking up, she saw _her_ standing still. Emily, her sweet beautiful Emily, was staring at a bicycle - more like a unicycle now - with tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked frowning as she made her way to the young brunette.

"Some asshole took one of my bike's wheels" she sighed. Hands flying to her eyes in an attempt to cover her face. "I'm so tired of this shit" and Stacie's heart broke at the sight. She didn't deserve any of this.

"Come on, Emily. Let me-"

"I... I didn't tell you my name?" Emily cut her. Confusion clear in her features.

"No need to. We have Chem together and you're one hell of a smartass" Stacie smiled proudly. "I'm Stacie, by the way"

"Thanks?" She could see Emily's blush. "It's just... You're a cheerleader" her words came whispered.

"Yeah... Well, I'm a cheerleader _and_ a nerd myself. So I kind of get you" she shrugged it off. "Come on, let me take you home"

Emily just stared at her extended hand as if analyzing the out turns but accepted after a few moments. "Can I..." she motioned to her bike, clearly not wanting to leave it.

"Oh... I'm on my motorcycle" Stacie cursed herself. If she only picked the car instead.

"Oh, there's no problem. I'll just call my mom" the younger girl took her phone.

"So, what were you doing at school this late?" she asked after Emily ended the call and sat beside her.

"I have this huge ass math exam and with volleyball and all I just can't find the time at home," she explained calmly. "You?"

"I bet you'll kick that exam's ass" Stacie sent her a supportive smile. "I was practicing some moves. Being this tall doesn't help that much, you know?" and oh sweet lord, did she loved Emily's laugh. Something she didn't know she needs till this exact moment.

Both girls enjoyed each other's company. Bonding over some things and arguing about other. The fact that both of them were literal nerds didn't help their differences. Yet, they managed to keep it calm and even joke about it sometimes.

Emily listened intently to whatever Stacie said. The passion the other girl spoke with, made her smile.

Her ride home was full of questions about her bullies, tho she tried to give the less information she could since her mom could drag them down with just a call. Perks of being a lawyer -as her mom said.

"So, you're stuck with your mom's carpool till you get a new bike?" Benji asked as he approached her locker.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder what did I do in my past life to deserve this karma" Emily shrugged as she got her books.

Just as the bell rang to inform the student body of a new day of school, someone ran past them, bumping against her shoulder, _hard_.

"Sorry, Em!" Stacie called looking back. "Hi Benji" she greeted him too before disappearing through the mass of moving bodies.

"Do you know her?" Benji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" they started to walk to their first class together. "She stayed with me last night till my mom came to pick me up"

"See? I told you she was nice" he sat at his desk, earning a muffled hum.

Her day's lessons were pretty easy for her, so she spent most of the time daydreaming about a certain leggy brunette. After all, yesterday turned on her favor, for once.

What she didn't expect was for Stacie to grab her wrist making her stop.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" She asked her in a pleading tone. "Please, don't make me face Aubrey's rant about her current project"

"You know she's my cousin, right? I don't want to hear it either" Emily just could shudder at the handful Aubrey could be sometimes when Arts were involved.

"No. We'll get lunch outside. I have the perfect spot" she practically dragged her. Something she didn't want to fight.

Yep, she was falling for her apparently, new friend. The current smiles Stacie sent her during class had become her favorite thing. That's how she knew she was _screwed_. She was screwed and she didn't want it any other way.

"You know... I have the perfect idea for your teammates to stop bullying you" Stacie spoke breaking the comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah? What's it?" and Emily regretted to look at her at that moment. Her faces were closer than before, her hands started to sweat at the sudden wonder of the taste of those lips. She could help but to feel the need try them and put an answer to that question.

"Go on a date with me" she proposed wiggling her eyebrows. And Emily's heart jumping on her chest.

"I'd like that" she nodded shyly. "But how that would help me get rid of them?" Her brow frowning.

"Coming from a straight A's student, you can be very dumb sometimes" Stacie rolled her eyes. "It's basic maths. You get rid of them without stop being this cute shiny nerdy athlete chick and I get to know you better and, if the chance is given, we can be more than friends" she spoke seriously. Confidence taking over her slender body.

"You really want to date me?" Emily couldn't believe what Stacie was saying. She knew she was good-looking and all, but she wasn't sure of relationships per se.

"If you want to, that's it" the older brunette waved her hand as if it wasn't something important. "I like you"

And yes. She was sure that Stacie would be the death of her. And no. She would regret nothing.


End file.
